


Like Father...

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Possession, Reader Insert, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Violence, dubcon, explicit - Freeform, reader injury, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader encounters a difficult situation with John and Dean. Slight dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father...

The door to the motel opened suddenly, and you sprang up from the bed, your book clattering to the floor noisily. Dean fell through the opened door, colliding with the table in the small kitchenette, grunting as he did so. John followed close on his footsteps, and you frowned in confusion. 'John?' You asked, and the man in question looked up at you with a grin that seemed so out of place on his rugged features. 'John, what's going on?' The last you seen either Winchester, they'd been heading out on a hunt, leaving you behind to research. You'd been travelling with them for a few months now, after a hunt gone wrong had seen your former partner killed. It worked well with the Winchesters, aside from the brimming sexual tension.

John was intense. All the time. He never changed. And you understood that. He'd lost a lot in his life, and was reluctant to accept any form of company from you. He'd make a few drunken advances here and there, and whilst you'd been happy to reciprocate, he'd always pulled away at the last moment. And you understood that as well.

Dean, on the other hand, was all spunk and free spirit. You'd had several encounters with the younger hunter, all of which had left you basking in afterglow for days after. But both of you made it clear that you weren't interested in anything long term. It was an arrangement that worked – you were friends, nothing more, just with the odd night of passion thrown in.

Right now, John didn't seem like himself. Dean scrambled to his feet from his position against the damaged table, pulling his gun from the back of his jeans.

'Dean! What the hell!' You yelled, throwing yourself between them. 'What's going on?'

'That's not Dad.' Dean ground out, receiving an answering chuckle from John. You frowned, looking between them.

'What do you mean? Is he a shifter?'

'No.' Dean shook his head, and John took a step forward. 'Don't you dare!' Suddenly, the older Winchester had his arms around your waist, and your eyes widened at his tight grip. 'Let her go!'

'John, get off!' You yelled, kicking out, but John only laughed at you. He was a lot stronger, and a lot bigger, and you knew you wouldn't escape easily.

'Put the gun down, Dean.' John ordered, and Dean scowled, his weapon still aimed at his father. 'Put it down.'

'Let her go first.'

'But she's squirming so nicely.' John's voice was low in your ear and despite the confusing situation, it sent a jolt of heat straight to your core. You struggled anew, but it wasn't helping in the slightest. 'Put the gun down, Dean.' John repeated, and Dean hesitated, before dropping the weapon. His father nodded, a smug grin on his face, before he dropped you to the floor. You landed awkwardly on your feet and span, every intention of ripping the man a new one.

But before you could say a single word, his fist collided with your temple and you saw nothing but darkness.

*****

Blinking against the dim light, you slowly opened your eyes, seeing the ceiling first. You were on a bed, not in the motel room you'd been in previously. Your hands were tied to the bed posts above you, and panic hit you first, before you realised you weren't alone, and you felt arousal course through you when you turned your head to the side and saw John sat in a chair, sharpening a knife on his belt.

'Good morning, beautiful.' He grinned, his eyes flashing black, and your eyes widened, knowing this wasn't John.

'You're not John.' You said slowly, pulling against your bonds discreetly.

'I am. Mostly. With a little extra.' He stood up, discarding the belt, but keeping the knife gripped firmly in one hand. 'The old John wouldn't have dreamt of doing this.' He leant down, kissing you firmly, and despite your concern at the situation, you felt yourself responding. The scruff of his beard tickled your chin, but it only heightened the feelings inside, and you groaned a little. John pulled away, grinning down at you. 'And it doesn't look like you have any complaint.' He looked to the other side of the bed, scratching at his chest. 'And you said she wouldn't enjoy it.' You turned your head, seeing Dean tied to a chair, a grim look on his face.

'She wouldn't if she knew what you were.'

John shrugged. 'Maybe. Maybe not. John isn't complaining. Do you know how long he's had to fight? How tired he is? How much he clings onto your mothers memory when all he wanted to do was lose himself in this pretty young thing?' He gestured to you. 'I mean, the poor guy hasn't gotten laid in over twenty years. Well, except for that one time...but this girl? Oh she stirs things in him that he'd hadn't felt since he was your age.' He looked down at you. 'And she feels it too. Even when she's been fucking you, Dean – oh, yeah, Daddy knows – she's sometimes thinking about the eldest Winchester putting it to her.'

Dean's face was red with anger. 'Let her go. If you wanna kill someone, take me and let her go.'

John looked offended. 'I'm not gonna kill anyone. I'm not that kind of demon, Dean. You've got me all wrong.'

Demon's a demon.' Dean spat, struggling against the ropes that held him to the chair.

'Oh, I'm something totally different.' John's eyes flashed black once more. 'I set people free. You know how hard it is living with inhibitions, Dean. My god, you've got a few of your own floating around. Like the fact that you're head over heels in love with Y/N here.' Dean looked away as you glanced at him, and you knew it was true. 'John isn't in love with her, but he cares about her; he definitely wants her. I'm only here long enough to give him what he wants.'

'So you what? Possess people long enough to show them what they're missing then shag ass?' Dean asked, leaning forward.

John shrugged. 'Sometimes I stick around for the fall out. Husbands lusting after babysitters, wanting the bosses job...things they wouldn't break the rules for. I give them what they want.'

'That's a whole new level of evil.'

'Maybe it is. But I wouldn't do anything that Y/N, or John, didn't want. Making you watch? Added bonus. You've killed a few of my friends over the years.'

Dean practically growled, looking at you. 'Tell him you don't want this, Y/N. Say no.'

'Dean...' You started.

'She won't. Because she does want this. I can see it. Her darkest desires. Oh, she cares for you, but she wants Daddy Winchester so bad it almost hurts. She's tried before, too. But dear ol' John's sense of decency gets in his way. You're too young for him. Too innocent from his point of view. And it's agony for him to spend nearly twenty four hours a day thinking about sinking his dick into your tight pussy.' The words were meant to be taunting but they did nothing but send a jolt of arousal to your groin, and you exhaled softly.

'No...' Dean whispered.

'You're going to watch. You're going to enjoy it. Let's face it, Dean...you hero-worship your father. Seeing him do this -' John reached out, flicking the knife over your flimsy top, cutting it down the middle and exposing your breasts to the cool air. You gasped, your back arching a little at the drop in temperature. 'Is not something you haven't thought about before.' John hissed as he put the knife down, trailing one finger over your right breast, watching as your nipple hardened under his touch. 'And the frustration both of you are feeling...it's going to be an exquisite thing to explore. John's not even putting up a fight.'

'How do I know you're not lying?' Dean demanded.

'You don't.' The demon inhabiting John replied with a shrug. 'But you can ask John after. He won't regret this. Even if it's only one time. He can feel everything.' John touched you again, twisting your left nipple gently, and you cried out. 'He'll feel every inch of her, and he won't care. Because he's wanted it for far too long.'

'Y/N...' Dean said, dismay on his face.

'Don't worry. You'll get another go.' John grinned, before picking the knife back up. He cut down the arms of your top, removing it completely, before pulling off your trousers and panties. Your legs were not tied down, and you could have easily kicked him off but – and you were going to hell for it – you didn't want to. You'd lusted after John for so long, and even if this demon were lying, there wasn't a lot you could do to stop him. Demons couldn't be killed, or hurt much. And Dean was tied securely.

You were naked now, before both of them, and you wanted to pull your hands down to cover yourself, but you couldn't. Dean's eyes were roaming over your body in the way they always did when you were together, but he didn't move an inch – aside from the growing bulge in his pants.

'She is beautiful.' John sighed. He traced a path up your leg, across your thigh, ghosting over your already wet sex before smiling up at the younger Winchester. 'You're enjoying this.' He pointed out, but Dean refused to reply. 'I'm gonna start this.' He said. 'And you're going to finish it.' He discarded the knife, out of reach now. He knew you wouldn't fight back. Pulling your thighs apart, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling in between your legs. 'Such a pretty little cunt.' He muttered, grinning as he leant down towards you.

The first touch of his tongue on your pussy made you gasp loudly, and unbidden, your eyes clashed with Dean's as he watched his father plunge his tongue into your cunt. He could see everything; the wetness between your legs, the way your back arched, the “o” shape you made with your mouth as John licked you out thoroughly. His green eyes moved, fixing on yours, arousal flashing through his gaze as he watched you intently. The bulge in his pants grew harder and you suddenly felt like a porno star.

'Auuughh.' You cried out, tearing your eyes away from Dean's as John moved his hand to push a single digit into your pussy, feeling your walls clench around him.

'She is very tight.' John muttered, his voice vibrating against your sex. 'It's gonna be hard to stave off an orgasm when I'm fucking her.' Dean made a noise in the back of his throat. John stopped and looked up, raising an eyebrow at Dean as you whimpered at the loss of his touch. 'Something to say?' Dean shook his head. 'Good. Just enjoy the show, Dean. You'll get your turn.' He looked back to you, sitting back on his bent knees as he reached forward, sliding one, then two fingers into your cunt. He thrust them roughly, and you couldn't help it, you pushed down onto him. 'Just look at her. She's practically fucking my hand. How long have you wanted John, sweet girl?'

'Uh....uh....' You didn't really want to reply, and it was difficult to focus with his fingers brushing your g-spot with every thrust. 'I...uh...fuck...'

John chuckled, before pulling his hand away. He unbuckled his pants, pulling his cock free. He was already hard, and he grinned at you. Slowly, he moved so he was straddling your chest, brushing his hard cock against your lips. 'You wanna suck my dick, baby?' You nodded, opening your mouth without hesitation, and he pushed forward, groaning at the heat of your mouth enveloping him. You didn't dare look as Dean as you sucked John's cock, running your tongue along his length, concentrating on breathing through your nose so you could take more of him in. You hollowed your cheeks, sucking him hard, and he thrust into you, his hand threading through your hair to hold you still. 'Fuck. She's good.' John looked over at Dean, who was trying not to look at you sucking his dad's cock. 'But you already knew that.'

He pulled away, leaving a trail of precum on your chin, and you shrieked as he pulled you up and turned you, the bonds on your arms loose enough to allow the movement. You were on your knees now, and John moved you up the bed so he could pull your back against his chest. His hands cupped your breasts roughly, and he pinched your nipples, making you cry out, his cock pressed against your sex. He didn't speak as he manoeuvred himself so the head of his length was against your entrance, and as he pushed inside you, stretching your walls, you felt his hand move up to hold your throat, not tight enough to restrict air, but just enough to stop you moving as he started to fuck you hard.

You cried out as he hit your g-spot, and you came, screaming your completion, forgetting Dean was even in the room as John Winchester fucked you from behind. As his cock swelled with his approaching orgasm, you pushed back onto him, and suddenly black smoke poured forth from his mouth, but he didn't stop. His touch became more gentle, and as you felt him cumming inside you, his lips kissed your neck, holding you against him until he was finished.

Silence seemed to fill the room as you dropped back onto the bed, and you felt hands freeing you from the bonds that had held you in place. You opened your eyes slowly, seeing John, his pants done up, a look on his face you couldn't decipher. You sat up, not caring about your nakedness, as you watched him carefully. 'John?' You asked, and he nodded, a solemn smile on his face.

'Yeah.' He stood facing you, unwilling to face his son. 'I...I'm sorry this happened this way.'

You blushed. 'I guess...' You stopped. 'I don't think I am.'

John nodded, his eyes dropping to the floor. He looked over at Dean briefly, before he left the room. Your eyes slid to Dean, who was panting hard, still tied to the chair. 'Are you okay?' You asked.

'Just let me out of these fucking ropes.' He ordered, and you scowled.

'There's no need for that.'

'I just had to watch my father fuck you, Y/N. You think I'm happy about that?'

You blinked, eyes landing on the still visible bulge in his pants. 'You seem happy in some departments.' You stood up, wandering over to him, feeling brazen in your nudity. 'I mean, did that turn you? I know it was...weird, but...it was kinda sexy.' Dean gaped at you, watching as you knelt in front of him. You reached out, fingers tracing the hardness in his pants. 'You look a little pent up.'

'He shouldn't have...' He let out that little frustrated growl, and you kept your eyes fixed on his, your fingers still moving over him. 'You're...fuck...' He looked away.

'I'm what?'

Dean seemed to explode then. 'You're mine!' He stated fiercely, and you reeled back as if slapped. 'Fuck, Y/N, I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. Having that little arrangement, it wasn't enough for me! And Dad knew! He knew and...he wanted you! He wants you!' He scowled. 'He touched you, he _fucked_ you, and I let it happen. And you enjoyed it!' He sank back, a little defeated. You smiled.

'Yeah. I did enjoy it.' You stood up, moving around to untie him. 'But he's out of my system.'

'How can you say that?' His voice was quiet, and you frowned as you worked the knots undone. 'How can you...'

'I take it you don't want me any more?' You asked, undoing the last knot.

He moved quicker than you'd ever seen before, pinning you against the nearest wall, grinding his hard cock against your centre and you gasped. 'Don't ever say that.'

'Dean...' You begged, and he nodded, discarding his pants swiftly. There was no time for hesitation, no time for preparation, and he pushed his cock into your cunt with a single thrust, neither of you caring that you were still dripping with John Winchesters cum. Dean's cock was slightly thicker than his father's, and you cried out at the sensation of him filling you, claiming you as his own. The rough wall bit into the skin of your back, but you didn't care, didn't want to move, didn't want to be anywhere else but here, pressed against a wall with Dean's cock balls deep inside your pussy, covering the marks of his father with his own.

'Don't...ever....leave....' He commanded with each thrust and you shook your head, not wanting to deny him. He pulled sensations from you like notes from a guitar and you screamed, cumming hard on his cock, coating him with your juices. Dean followed you over the edge quickly, filling you with his seed, his lips leaving a trail of kisses across your neck as he held you in place.

It was no surprise that when you both returned to the motel room, John Winchester was gone.

 


End file.
